Chase the Morning
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: He was a misfit at school, She was a misfit in life, together they might be able to survive. Neville Love story. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meetings and Shopping

I was walking in Diagon Alley, heading toward Gringotts, the wizard bank, to get my money for this school year. I bumped into something big and heavy, yet soft. I looked up and had to keep looking because it was a huge person. I stared at this person until I noticed a small boy next to him, holding a Hogwarts letter. I turned back to the man; I think it's a man, looks like a tiny giant.

"Forgive me; I was in a rush to the bank." "Yeh alright down there?" the thing spoke and I jumped at his booming voice. "Uh…Yeah." "Well come on Harry, gotta get yeh to the bank." I moved out of their way, but the boy turned to me. "Didn't you say you were going to the bank?" he called and I nodded, running after him. I paused, not knowing what to say.

"This is Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts. I'm Harry Potter." I stopped dead in my tracks, and then quickly caught back up with them. "The Harry Potter? Wow, I've only heard rumors about you. You going to Hogwarts?" "First year. You?" "Same. Sorry about your parents." I mumbled the last part and his face faltered slightly, then he looked away. He suddenly looked around me and then met my eyes.

"Where are your parents?" I snapped my head up and shrugged. "Oh probably waiting for me in the bank, I was staring off into space at the broomsticks." I explained and quickly looked away from him. "I better go find them." I mumbled and took off running into the bank. I gave them my key and led me to a door; I glanced behind me to see Hagrid and Harry walk in.

I waved at him before disappearing behind the door. The goblin opened my vault door and I saw mountains and mountains of Gallons, Knuts, and Sickles. Of course I was rich, but I sighed and grabbed enough to last me this entire year, then closed the door with a breath of relief. We got back into the cart and I held on tight, knowing I wouldn't fall, but it was still kind of scary.

We got back and I was left alone again, I tossed my bag over my shoulder and walked to the door. The Goblin said come again and opened the door; I walked out into the dim sun again, blinking a minute before walking down the stairs. I walked into a shop for robes; I needed to get some first, so I wouldn't forget.

I was waiting for the lady to finish up a girl when Harry walked in. He came over to me and sat down, then smiled at me. "Hello again, did you find your parents?" "Went to get the rest of my stuff." I smiled at him and a woman appeared, then said she could do Harry. He left and I went to get measured once that girl paid.

I got finished and walked over to pay when I saw Hagrid holding ice cream for him and Harry. I smiled and heard someone say something about his size. I paid for my robes, cloak and gloves as Harry came out, his robes finished. I waved goodbye once again, hoping I didn't see him again until at school. I watched him sit down with Hagrid and slowly ate his ice cream.

I went to the book store and got all my books, then saw Harry heading my way and ducked behind a cart, then went and got my quills and inks as they went to get books. I hurried and got my cauldron, crystal phials, scales, potion kit, and telescope and then hurried down the street to get my wand. I walked in and this strange man came out. "I figured it was about time to see you around here Miss Chesmino." He said and I smiled, he was weird, but comforting. He measured me, then went and pulled a wand down, handing it to me.

"Holly and dragon heartstring." He explained and I went to flick it, but he grabbed it, shaking his head. "Try this, Willow and unicorn hair." I once again tried to wave it, but he snatched it up mid way and went to the back of the dim lit room.

"I'm sure I have one around here." He mumbled and I sighed, just my luck, no wand wants me. He came back with a sapphire box; it was dusty, like it never got chosen. He handed the whole box and I opened it, and then pushed away the emerald wraps, seeing a beautiful dark red wand, with black swirls mixed in.

"Go on then." He said and I picked it up, feeling the cool wood rubbing gently on my fingertips. I smiled to myself, knowing this was the wand I was walking out of here with, even if it didn't want me. I slowly lifted it up, keeping an eye out for him; he wasn't getting this wand back. I brought it down and red sparks with blue ones shot out the end. "Bravo!" he said and I sat it back in the box.

"That is a rare wand in deed, one of a kind, I didn't even make it. I found it in the woods while collecting unicorn hairs for more wands. The wood is I believe Ebony, the core I'm afraid I don't know. Are you sure you want it?" "Positive." I said, holding the box close. "Nine Gallons." I paid and walked out, seeing Harry and Hagrid coming my way.

I hurried into a nearby store and was surrounded by creatures, rats, owls, cats, toads, every animal. There was an older woman sitting on a stool. "What will it be dear? What animal would you like to have as a pet?" she asked and I shrugged, looking around. I walked over to the toads, and then realized I didn't want a toad, they were slimy and slightly old fashion.

I knew I wasn't getting a rat, so that left a cat or an owl. I saw pretty owls; they were all shapes and sizes. I walked over to the woman, and then asked; "You think Hogwarts would mind if I had an owl for messages, but also a cat?" she looked at me with a smile. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Which lovely owl and cat do you want?" she said, getting off her stool to come follow me around.

I walked out with a small kitten and a medium sized owl, knowing I would rarely send really large packages. The owl was a cute, yet proud thing, solid black, with piercing yellow eyes. The kitten was adorable; she was curled up in my cage for her, sleeping peacefully. I finished my shopping and got a quick bite before leaving to head home 'til it was time to go to school next month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Train ride

I walked along the platforms, looking for the 9 ¾ one. I saw Harry being dropped off by his family I assumed and he looked around, then saw me and came over. "Oh hey!" he said and I waved, not knowing what I was supposed to say. "Did your parents already drop you off?" I nodded. "How do we find the right platform?" I looked around and shrugged. "I'll go ask." I said and hurried away from him. I knew there was no one in the Muggle world that would know what I was talking about, but I felt awkward around Harry for some reason.

I sighed and decided to just go back and try to find someone with Harry, but when I turned around, he was hurrying after something or someone. I followed him, pushing my trolley with slight difficulty because of all my belongings. Whatever he was following must have stopped because he did too. I got up beside him and whispered, "What?" "Those people said Muggles, I assumed they were wizards." He said and the plump woman spoke.

"Percy, you go first." He stood a few feet from a wall and then took off running toward it, I watched and suddenly a group of people blocked our view. When they moved out of the way, the boy was gone and the woman was nodding. "Fred, you next." "I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George?" "Oh sorry George." She said and the boy lined up, the same spot as the other.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He laughed and called for his twin to hurry up, and they did, they were gone in a second. "What should we do?" I asked and Harry walked over to him, pushing his cart. I didn't know what to do, so I followed in silence. "Excuse me." he said and the last boy with a cart turned toward us, he had some dirt on his nose, but I was nervous and didn't say anything.

"First time at Hogwarts, dears? Ron's too." She said in a motherly voice, sweet and caring. "How do we get onto…?" "The Platform? Not to worry, just walk straight at the wall between 9 and 10, don't be scared." She explained and told Harry to go first. He walked up to the spot where the others were and took a breath before running at the wall, but didn't hit, instead he vanished.

"Alright dear, you can go next. Ron doesn't mind." She said, nodding at me. I gave her a weak smile and did exactly what Harry did, but found myself opening my eyes to see a huge train in front of me, scarlet, with Hogwarts express written in gold letters on the front. Harry must have been waiting on me, or was just as surprised as I was, because I nearly ran into him with my trolley.

He grinned at me and I nodded, then we went to put our stuff into the compartments. We pasted a boy, telling his grandmother that he lost his toad and she looked so frustrated with him. We found an empty one and he put his owl in first, as I did. "What's her name?" I asked and he smiled. "Hedwig. And what's that ones name?" he nodded toward my sweet black owl and I shrugged. "Don't know yet, thought I would come up with something on the train."

We tried to put his trunk in first, but we could barely lift it. One of those red haired kids came over and asked if we needed help. "Sure." I said and he called his brother over and they got Harry's in, then mine, with my help of course. "Thanks" Harry said, pushing his hair off his forehead, revealing his lightning bolt scar, which the twins noticed.

"Blimey, are you?" "He is…Aren't you?" I shrugged at Harry and he asked what and they said his name. They stared at him for a moment, before the plump woman called them, and they left. We sat down and I saw the red haired family saying their goodbyes and talking still. The woman tried to get the dirt off her youngest son's nose, but he wriggled away from her.

They continued to talk, I looked away, but Harry continued to listen to what they were saying. The twins said Harry's name and the little girl wanted to see him, but the mother scolded her. "Poor thing, no wonder he was alone." "He wasn't mom, remember the girl." I glanced over and saw her nodding. "Right, but Harry Potter is an only child." "Maybe he already has a friend." The girl said and I looked away once again.

The train hissed, and then everyone was hurrying to get on. After a minute, the train started moving and we sat in silence. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal the red haired kid with a dirty nose, it was slightly pink now. He looked embarrassed when he spoke, "Anywhere else is full, you mind if I have a seat?" Harry shook his head and the boy sat down in front of Harry.

Those twins reappeared, then greeted Harry, and finally noticed someone other than their brother and famous Harry Potter was in a seat. "Oh, hello, sorry didn't see ya there." one said and the other nodded. "Fred and George Weasley." "Hello." I said and they said a friend of theirs had a giant tarantula and they left. They started to talk, but I stayed quiet, not feeling like I wanted to talk.

Ron asked about the scar and Harry asked about his family, I didn't really pay any attention until Ron pulled out a rat. I glanced quickly at my kitten, which was curled up in my lap sleeping. Ron gave her a quick glance, before continuing his talk with Harry. I leaned back, trying to get comfortable; maybe I could take a nap.

They talked and talked, then would get quiet and right as I started to doze off, the door opened and an old woman asked if they wanted anything sweet. Ron said he was set, pulling out a bag of what looked like mashed sandwiches. Harry said they would take a few of each item, paid and we were surrounded by tons of candy.

"Want some?" Harry asked, showing me a candy wand. I looked around and sighed, taking the candy. I saw they were both watching me, waiting for me to eat it. I took a small bite and I tried to smile at them, but it was too much work. "Thank you." I mumbled and sat it down, then tried to go to sleep, but they still talked loud enough to keep me awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sorting

I gave up on sleep and starting scratching my kitten behind the ear, which she purred and jumped up, curling around my neck. The boys seemed to be in their own world and I saw the boy from the platform knock on the door. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad?" we shook our heads and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "He'll turn up." Harry said and the boy walked off to ask others I guessed.

Ron said he would turn his rat yellow and my eyes opened and stared at the old wand he was holding. I was about to start his spell, but a bushy haired girl opened the door followed by the same boy. "Neville has lost a toad, have you seen it?" she said in a bossy tone and then noticed his wand, ignoring what he said. "Let's see then." She said and we all stared at Ron for a moment.

His spell didn't work and I leaned back again as the girl started talking non stop, saying her name was Hermione Granger. I was happy when she left, but said we needed to change into our robes soon. He drug Neville with her, who still looked teary eyed. He started back up talking about some game called Quidditch and suddenly the door opened, revealing three boys, two of which were huge.

"Harry Potter?" he asked and Harry nodded, then the boy motioned toward the other boys. "This is Crab and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered, but tried to hide it, but failed. The boy called Draco rounded on him, saying he didn't need to know his name, he could tell by his clothes and hair. He tried to shake Harry's hand after a minute, saying he could help him.

He said something and both Harry and Ron hopped up. They looked like they were about to fight, but the rat bit Goyle on his finger and didn't let go. I stood up, dodging the rat and Draco turned to me like he just noticed I was there. "And who are you?" he snapped. I looked around, and then sank back against my seat, holding my kitten close. "Pathetic." The boy said and then they left, I stared at my feet.

The girl named Hermione came back, asking what was happening. They made her leave so they could change and I grabbed my robes, getting up. "Oh hey, I didn't see you there." Ron said and I nodded, and then hurried out the door. I got changed in a bathroom, and then slowly made my way back to my stuff. The guys were changed and still munching on the sweets.

The train came to a stop and we got off, I was told to leave my kitten behind and sighed, sitting her in the cage. Hagrid was waiting on us, calling all First years to follow him to the boats. He led us to the boats, saying only four to a boat. I quickly got in with Harry and Ron and another boy I didn't know, hoping to just act like I was awed with the castles look so no one would ask me questions.

We got out of the boats and Hagrid found Neville's toad, giving it back as we walked into the large castle doors into an empty hallway. We were led by a witch named Professor McGonagall and she explained the houses and sorting. Then she left and we were alone, I couldn't think straight, worried about having to work a spell in front of the whole school. Ron said that Fred said that it hurts and I gulped.

She appeared and told us to follow her and we walked into a room filled with four tables, mostly full with students already sitting, watching us. She brought a hat and sat it on a stool, it came alive and sang a song, and then we were told we just have to put it on. I sighed a breath of relief and she started calling names.

"Aethna Chesmino!" I jumped at the sound of my own name and slowly walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on my head and I was thrown into darkness because it was way too big. "What's this?" the hat suddenly yelled and I jumped, getting more nervous by the second. "I expect great things from you." The hat mumbled, and then yelled Gryffindor and I could see again, the test was over and I walked down to the clapping table.

The sorting continued, Harry was harder to decide, but ended up in Gryffindor, taking a seat beside me. Hermione also got our house and sat near us too, Ron looked nervous, but joined us after a minute. Once it was over, Dumbledore got up to say a few words…which he did. The food appeared and talking irrupted from all the tables. I sat quietly, wishing I was alone.

"Roast?" I jumped and saw Hermione smiling at me. "No thank you." I mumbled and her smile faded. "Aethna?" I turned to Harry and he was looking at me closely. "What kind of name is that?" Ron asked and I shrugged. "Old fashion." I said, ending the talk with me. I was finished eating, my plate cleared.

Once everyone else had finished, Desserts appeared of all shapes, colors, and sizes. I took a small piece of velvet cake with red icing and sat in silence. They were talking about families and I felt a pain in my chest. No one else spoke to me, probably thinking I didn't want to, which was true and once we were all finished Dumbledore stood up again.

He told us a few notices, saying the forest was not a place for any student and that the third floor on the right side was out of bounds for all who didn't want to die a horrible death.

Then he said we would sing the school song and took out his wand, flicked it and words appeared from it, we were told to pick our favorite tune, but I only mouthed the words, not singing at all. Everyone was finished except the twins, who were singing it along with a funeral march. He clapped the loudest and then sent us off to bed.

We were led through the moving stairs and met a ghost named Peeves, who hit Neville with a walking stick before disappearing. We made it to the portrait hole and he said the password and the frame opened, showing a huge hole. Most of us had to climb in it, I helped Harry give Neville a leg up and we walked into a common room, which was huge and beautiful.

"Girls go through that door and boys through that one." Percy said and then we all went to our rooms. Hermione was in mine, along with a girl with the straightest blond hair I ever seen, whose name was Lavender Brown, an Indian girl named Parvati, her twin sister was in Ravenclaw and a girl named Mimi Moon. I waited until they were all changed and into bed before slowly stripping my clothes off by the moonlight and pulling on a tank top with some boy short panties.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Classes and Reasons

I awoke the next morning earlier than the other girls and slipped out the dorm and into the common room after I put my robes on. I had my bag beside me, waiting for the school day to actually begin. I couldn't sit still, so I walked out of the common room and headed toward the great hall for breakfast. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair in the front, along with Professor McGonagall and a few other teachers.

I walked to my house table and sat down, not wanting to draw any attention to myself, but failed when Dumbledore smiled and waved at me. "Miss Chesmino, how lovely to see you again." He said and I smiled weakly at him, just wanting to disappear. "Chesmino? Haven't I heard that somewhere?" A small teacher asked and I felt my cheeks go red. "Another time for talking, let's eat before educating our wonderful students." I smiled and saw some students coming in; the rest of the school was finally waking up.

At breakfast, we were given our class schedules and mine was the same as Harry and his friend Ron, as well as Hermione. I felt out of place around them, but Hermione was nice enough to make sure we weren't late for classes, however she only worried about herself and me, and we left the boys at the table once she saw I was finished. I liked most of my classes, even though I noticed a few people who seemed to stare at me like I was a freak, which I couldn't blame them.

Harry got attention like I've ever seen, he was followed around, eyes always on him and I felt sorry for him. We were almost late for Charms, Hermione insisted on asking someone for directions, and Peeves heard and kept us from opening the door, we barely made it, and took seats above Harry and Ron. The small teacher who asked about my name at breakfast was the teacher, Flitwick was his name and he had to stand on a pile of books to reach and see over his desk.

The Transfiguration teacher was McGonagall, who was stern and even turned her desk into a pig and back. I was excited about doing stuff like that, as was the rest of the class, but she said we would be turning matches into needles. "Go on and turn them." She said and started walking around the room, checking on students. Hermione's had turned silver and she smiled at her, and then noticed mine.

"Good job Miss Chesmino, it's almost there, see here class?" she said and held up my match, it was now in the perfect shape of a needle, except it was still a match. "It isn't perfect, but very close." I felt my cheeks burning as we left when the bell rang. "What's next?" I mumbled as we left, Hermione was looking proud of her and of me, then said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

We didn't really speak on the way to the class, which turned out to be slightly laughable from what I heard. I froze at the door, Hermione didn't notice, but instead took a seat. The room smelt of garlic and my nose was itching the entire time I was standing there. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, appearing behind me with Ron at his side. I shook my head and they walked in, I slowly followed, trying not to breathe the air so much, it burned my throat.

"I need to go to the hospital wing." I said in a hoarse voice and Hermione gave me a concerned looked, but I grabbed my stuff and ran from the room as soon as Professor Quirrell nodded nervously at me. I walked toward the hospital wing, but my feet felt heavy under my body, which seemed to be on fire. I bumped into a few walls when someone appeared from a door I didn't notice.

"Miss Chesmino?" I saw with my blurring vision that it was the Headmaster, Dumbledore. I felt a surge of relief, but it was quickly crushed by the burning sensations in my chest. "Help…p-please." I croaked and he nodded, taking my arm and leading me somewhere. Finally we arrived and I felt like my entire body was burning, I felt as if I couldn't move or speak another word without bursting into flames.

"Professor Quirrell's class?" he asked and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I couldn't tell where we were, but I was gently helped onto a bed. I could barely see the outline of Dumbledore. "I'll be right back." His voice came to me as a whisper and I heard footsteps fading. I wasn't going to make it; I was going to die on my first day of school. I barely heard the footsteps, there was more than one person heading toward me.

They were talking in hushed voices and I opened my eyes to barely see the dark shapes that were the people around me. "Miss Chesmino, can you hear me?" it was Dumbledore speaking to me; I nodded slowly, my head pounding with every movement. "Don't worry dear." This voice was female and I assumed I was in the hospital wing and the voice was the nurse.

"Hold out her arm." Dumbledore was told by the nurse and I gasped at the pain when my arm was moved. I felt something pierce my skin and I almost screamed, but then the pain was gone almost immediately. My vision started to clear with each blink and my senses were sharpening again. After a minute I could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling down at me and I saw an older woman who was the nurse sighing at me.

"She should be fine now, it was close, but I'm sure she'll be alright." She walked off and I saw someone else standing at the foot of my bed. I didn't know who this person was, but he looked stern and stared at me with dangerous eyes. "As you can see, she will be fine; I think you should be getting back to the Ministry, Barty." The man glanced at Dumbledore, and then walked over to me, looking me up and down.

"I will be keeping an eye on her Dumbledore, be sure you tell the staff and take the proper precautions." He gave me another look and then left. "Now, drink this sweetie." The nurse said, holding a crystal goblet that held a dark red liquid. I stared at it with desire, but shook my head. "I'm fine." My voice seemed stronger, but she handed it to me, and then walked off to let us talk.

"Drink it." Dumbledore said and I stared at him, I didn't want to, but it would help me. I slowly lifted the edge to my lips and took a swallow, then sat it on the table. It cooled my throat and my chest. It was like drinking a cloud to me, but to any other it would be revolting. "Better?" I nodded and sat up in the bed, facing him. "I must apologize; I was excited about the New Year that I forgot to ask Professor Quirrell to remove the garlic, that he was safe without it."

I looked at the bright light shining into the room and sighed. "I hate being different." "I see it as a gift." I snapped my head to look at him. "How is this a gift?" I gestured to myself, then the goblet. "I'm sure you will see for yourself soon, when you are ready." "Do the teachers know?" "I was going to tell them this evening, once the students were in bed." I nodded and stared at the drink. "Drink it dear; do not hold back because of me." I nodded and took the drink in my hands, then slowly finished drinking it. I sat the empty cup down and swung my legs off the bed, about to get up. "How can you even be around me, let alone allow me to go to the school with other students?" he just smiled at me touched my shoulder. "Because I know how to look past the origins and trust the person inside, Aethna."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Teachers

I was allowed to stay in the hospital wing for the feast; I didn't feel like facing the looks on Hermione face or the teachers. I didn't eat anything, but it was alright, I didn't need it for a while anyways. I hurried up to the dorm before the feast was over, Filch tried to stop me, but I didn't give him a reason to. I went straight up to my bed and found my kitten sleeping peacefully on my pillow.

My owl was in the cage beside my bed, staring at me with those eyes. I walked over and let him out; he flew around for a moment, and then sat at the window. I didn't want him leaving me until he had a name, in case he got lost or something. I didn't know what to call him; no name seemed to be right. I looked at him and it dawned on me. "Giomanach." His head turned to me and he flew over to me, I smiled and stared into his bright eyes. "My Giomanach." I said and then he flew back to the window as I stood up and walked over to it.

I opened it and he flew out, probably to go find something to eat and join the other owls. I turned and saw my kitten stretching and then staring at me with those bright blue eyes. I sat beside her and stroked her back gently, thinking of a name for her as well. I often called her random names, once I called her Dolly and she answered by clawing my finger and making it bleed.

"What about Athena?" I asked and she curled into my lap, falling asleep. "I don't know what you want!" I said and she still didn't move and was sleeping a moment later. I sighed and moved her back onto my pillow and changed out of my robes into an oversized t shirt that came to my thigh, then only some underwear. I heard students talking downstairs and quickly got into bed, not wanting to talk to anyone.

The girls came in, and then fell silent when they saw I was sleeping, got in bed and soon I could tell they were all sleeping by their breathing. I gave up on trying to think of a name and fell asleep. I woke up before everyone again and went down to the bathrooms to get a bath; I soaked there for a while, then got ready and went down to the great hall, which was filled with the teachers, except Quirrell.

I was staring at their faces, trying to see what they were thinking when they looked at me, but I heard footsteps and turned to see Professor Quirrell coming toward me, but froze when he saw me. He seemed to shake more than normal and his eyes became huge. He mumbled something about forgetting something and hurried off. I sighed and got ready for a long tiring day; I took my seat and saw Dumbledore smiling at me.

"Miss Chesmino, could you come up here for a moment if you don't mind?" he called and I nodded, walking up there slowly, trying to read their faces, but nothing. "Everyone, this is Aethna Chesmino, I told you all about her last night. I thought it would be better to introduce you now before the students came and the day started." I tried to smile, but it didn't happen.

"Aethna…that is a strange name for a young girl, is it not?" the potions teacher asked, watching me with those dark hateful eyes. "My father believed I would be more like him, so he wanted me to have a proper name." I said my voice stronger than I felt in the moment. "She doesn't wish for the other students to know just yet, so I ask you all to respect her wishes." Dumbledore explained and I met his bright eyes.

"Don't be so shy dear, it's alright." McGonagall said with a smile and I nodded. "I have excused you from Professor Quirrell's class because he feels…" "I scare him." I said and some of the teachers mumbled to each other. "Not exactly, he has had a bad experience with…" "My kind?" "No, but it might take him a little while to warm up to you, until then, I have asked Professor Snape to give you lessons, he has a free period during your dark arts class." I looked at Professor Snape, who didn't look scared of me at all.

I stared at my hands and didn't know what to say. "I understand if you agree to send me home, I mean it's understandable because…of what I am." I whispered the last part, feeling tears coming to my eyes. "My dear, why would we send you home, Professor McGonagall just finished telling me about the first years in her class and said that you almost transfigured a match into a needle of the first try." I looked up at her, she was smiling and so was Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you aren't hungry, but I'm sure you would like to talk with your friends while they eat." I shook my head. "I'm fine, I'll just go to the library until classes start." I said and took a step back from the table. "I invite you to come talk to me whenever you might be feeling lonely." He said and I nodded. "I invite you as well for me." McGonagall said and nodded at me. Flitwick did the same, as did the flying teacher, Madam Hooch, but that was all, the others just tried to smile at me.

I left the hall as students started coming down, most yawning and talking to each other. Hermione saw me and came over. "Are you alright, you seemed real sick yesterday and was already sleeping when I came back to the dorm." "I'm fine, thank you." I whispered and walked to the library, where I read about my father's kind, even though he taught me everything I would need to know.

It was Friday and I was heading toward the dungeons with Hermione for Potions. "Why haven't you been in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" "I get sick in that class, so Dumbledore has arranged for me to be taught by a teacher who doesn't have a class at that time." I explained and she nodded, leaving it alone. Over the first week of school, she warmed up to me quickly and she seemed a bit bossy when it came to school, but was an alright girl and a good friend so far.

Potions was eventful from the moment Snape called Harry's name, they seemed to dislike each other from the moment they met the others eyes. Snape asked him questions, which I knew a couple answers, but didn't want to interrupt their contest. Hermione shot her hand up with each question, but he ignored her. He told us the answers and then ordered us to write them down; I did quickly, not wanting to make him mad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Knowing Neville

He took a point from Gryffindor for Harry's cheek, then told us we were to get into pairs and was going to make a simple potion to cure boils. I was sitting alone at a table, so I got out my scales and book, deciding to work on my own instead of making a fuss about not having a partner. I started working quickly and silently, hoping to just blend in and make a decent potion for the grade.

It was done; I stirred it one last time and then sat down on my seat with a book from the library. "And what are you doing?" his cold voice made me jump and I saw some people turn to look at me. I looked up at him, sitting my book down and mumbled, "I finished it sir." "What? Don't mumble girl." He snapped and I saw almost everyone was staring at us now.

I felt my rage building in my chest, I didn't have to listen to him, he wasn't as good as me, I was more powerful, I could hurt him, I could kill him. I jumped up quickly, staring back into those dark eyes and smirked. "I said I'm done with my potion. It's finished, so I got a book and started to read since you gave no more directions. What was I supposed to do Professor?" I heard some people snigger and say things like oh.

He stared at me for a moment and I blinked for a minute, then gasped and sat back down. "I'm sorry." I whispered and he looked at my potion. "Very good, a point for Gryffindor." He said with a sneer, and then added, "And five points for your smart mouth, see me after class Miss Chesmino." Then he turned and walked toward the blond boy named Draco from the train.

I poured my potion into a flask and sat down with my book, covering my face with it so I couldn't see the people glancing at me from around the room. I heard him complimenting Draco, then green smoke was everywhere and Neville's body started to grow boils all over. A boy named Seamus took him out to the hospital wing and Snape rounded on Harry and Ron.

He took another point from Gryffindor and when Harry went to say something, Ron kicked him under the table. When the class was finished, we were told to give a sample to Professor Snape and then were dismissed. I tried to hurry out before Harry or anyone could catch up, but remembered I was told to see him after class.

"Ah, Aethna Chesmino, what happened during class today?" he asked as soon as everyone else was gone. "I'm sorry Professor, it has never happened before." I said and then shook my head, it had happened before, a lot. "I don't like to be lied to." "I'm sorry; I meant to say that it won't happen again." "You better hope it doesn't." he said and stood up, holding my potion in his hand.

"You bought your potions book?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak again. "You followed the directions right?" "Mostly." "Mostly?" I didn't answer. "Well Miss Chesmino?" he walked around, his eyes on me. "I didn't put the quills in right after I removed the cauldron from the fire, as the directions say." "Did you forget?" "No sir, I had a feeling that I should let it cool a bit, then add them, then let it cool some more before putting it back on the fire." I explained and waited to hear him take more points from my house.

Finally he spoke, "Acting on instinct is dangerous Miss Chesmino, but it worked this time." I looked up at him and saw he looked normal, not upset, not happy or impressed, just normal. "I'm used to acting on my instincts Professor." I said and met his eyes again, before looking back at my feet.

"You made the potion more affected, that's why you earned a point, and you may go." I nodded and threw my bag over my head and onto my shoulder. I was opening the door when he spoke again, his voice carried across the room. "I would keep your emotions in check before something bad happens." I got a cold chill and then hurried out and up to the great hall before pausing.

I saw Harry and Ron leaving and heading toward the hut next to the forest, and then I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. "She gets scared easily doesn't she?" "That she does, maybe they weren't talking about her." "What other Aethna do we have at this school?" I turned, holding my chest to see those twins called Fred and George. "What?" I breathed, and they smiled at me.

"Is it true you stood up to Snape?" "Like got up in his face and everything?" I felt my face go red and took a step away from them. "I have to go, I'm sorry." I mumbled and then took off up the stairs. I slowed down once I was half way back to the common room, took off my robe because I was sweating and then saw Neville sitting in front of the fat lady picture. "Neville?" I asked when I reached the frame and he hopped up, seeming happier I was there.

"I forgot the password and she won't let me in." "Oh." I said and gave the password and we walked in. I was just about to go to my room when he spoke again. "You were really brave today, I see why the hat put you in this house." I turned to him, we were alone in the common room, and everyone was at lunch. "I felt terrible for doing it, it was wrong of me. I lost control." I mumbled and his smile faded.

"Lost control? Of what?" I snapped my head up and shook it. "Nothing at all, I mean I can have a temper, and I lost control of it on a teacher and lost us more points, in the first week of school." I said in a rush and sank onto the couch, he sat beside me. "It's alright, we can get them back." "Did it hurt? The boils?" he nodded and gestured to his arms. "Madam Pomfrey got me cleared up, and then gave me some sandwiches, so I wasn't hungry. I got up here and couldn't remember my password, and then you came along." I looked up at him and smiled the best I could.

"Want to work on some homework?" he asked and I shrugged. We got settled with our work around us and I found I was good at Transfiguration, and that Neville wasn't. I helped him with his essay, which he thanked me repeatedly. We got through that, plus History of Magic, which took longer because it was tiring and we kept getting names mixed up.

We got through Herbology and I even noticed Neville seemed to brighten a bit. Once we got through that, we were finished and sat back against the couch, rubbing our eyes from staring at the pages for so long. "I know I'm terrible at everything, everyone thought I was a Squib for the longest time. I believed it for a while to." "You aren't terrible at everything Neville, you just learn differently."

He glanced over at me and I saw his cheek turn pink. "You're good at almost everything." "That's not true, I'm just as bad as anyone except Hermione in History of Magic, plus Herbology was kinda confusing with the different uses for different plants." I said and we started putting up our stuff. I stood up and stretched, and then Neville gave a tiny gasp. "What happened to your back?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Professor Quirrell

I turned to him backing into the table. "Nothing happened." "What are you talking about? I saw it!" he said getting up and staring at me. "I won't say anything to anyone." I sighed and looked around at the deserted room, which was darker since we first came in. "Childhood accident." I mumbled and he was still staring at me wide eyed.

"I don't want to talk about it Neville, please leave it alone." He watched me for a minute, then nodded and came over to stand next to me. "I'm sorry. It was none of my business anyways." He said and looked away from me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought you wouldn't see it, I mean how could anyone not?" "It's not that big." He said, looking up at me and I smiled.

"I've seen it, it is huge, but it's alright, just drop it." "I will. Uh…thanks again for helping me with my homework, I mean I doubt I could've gotten through it without help from somebody." I sat back down and yawned. "Wow! Is that the time?" Neville said as he sat back down and I realized how dark it was, dinner was probably over by now. "Oh Neville, I'm sorry. I've made you miss dinner." I said, getting up and he followed.

"I made you miss dinner too. Sorry." I blinked, and then shook my head. "I'm not even hungry at all right now, it's alright, but you probably are." He shook his head quickly and held up his hands. "I'm not hungry either; Madam Pomfrey gave me plenty of sandwiches." I smiled at him and grabbed my bag.

"I should be getting upstairs, I don't want to face anyone right now, and those twins already asked me about what happened today." I said and Neville nodded, grabbing his bag as well. I took a step back and went to turn around when I noticed my quill was on the table still. I walked back over and picked it up, then noticed how close Neville and I were.

"Forgot my quill." I mumbled and looked up at him; he was barely taller than I was. I pulled my bag up and put the quill in and then looked back at Neville, but his face was close to mine, like really close. I froze and Neville seemed worried, I saw him start to close his eyes as he started leaning in and my bag slipped from my grip.

Neville yelled and started hopping on one leg, holding his other and I realized that my bag fell on his foot. The door opened and kids started coming in and I grabbed my bag and ran through the door to my dorm. I quickly started to change, pausing for a moment to look at my back in the window reflection. I sighed and pulled on a night gown and climbed into the bed.

I was woken up by Hermione the next morning; she was holding a bunch of books in her arms. "What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep in them. "I just saw a notice! We have flying lessons Thursday! I want your help to make notes using these books about flying. It'll be quicker if we both work." she said and seemed frantic, so I climbed outta bed and grabbed some clothes.

"I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes; go get a good table or something." "Good idea!" she disappeared through the door and I got dressed. I walked out and saw a few others gathered around the notice board. I saw Harry and Ron talking with Seamus and Dean, Neville was in a corner alone. He saw me and jumped up, knocking over a table and fell down. I almost went to help him, but Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me down beside her.

I glanced over at him, he was getting up by himself and sat down back, his face as red as the curtain behind him. "Aethna?" I blinked and saw Hermione was holding papers out for me. "Write down any pointers and tips from these five books, I'll be doing these six." She said, gesturing to the pile beside her neat paper. I took the books and paper, opening the first one.

I started reading when the door opened and Lavender walked in. On the first day of school, her hair was as straight as paper, yet the next day, it was completely curly. "I wanted to look good on the first day." She had said when Hermione asked. She came over to our table and handed me a note. "From Professor Quirrell." "I thought you weren't taking his class?" Hermione asked, looking at me.

"I don't, I study with another teacher." I said and turned it over, opening it. "He wants to see me, in his office." I said and then stood up. "I better go. It says to hurry." They waved and I left, glancing at Neville one last time and saw he was watching me. I walked down the staircases, trying to figure out why he would want to see me. I found myself outside his classroom door and could already smell the old scent of garlic.

I knocked hard and after a minute, he cracked the door and saw it was me. "Ah yes, A-Aethna, come on i-in." I blinked and took a step back. "Sir, I would much rather stay out here or go get some fresh air." "F-fresh air?" I nodded and he nodded, trying to smile at me.

He came out and I smelt the garlic smell on him as well. I kept my distance, hoping not to have to go to the hospital wing again. "You wanted to see me?" "S-see you." He repeated, looking down on me with those fearful eyes. I looked around and saw a few students talking in groups and playing games. "I know you don't like me." I blurted and he paused, and then started back up.

"N-not you…" he mumbled and I tried to smile. "Well maybe not me particularly, but you dislike my kind." He looked away and I knew I was right. "Y-you are d-different." He said and I looked at him, he was staring at the ground. "I am? I can't see that being true. I'm a monster." I said, looking at the students enjoying just being with friends and being normal.

I stopped walking and he looked back at me. "Professor, you don't have to worry about me, I'm not going to be in your class, and you don't have to be scared of me. I'll stay far away from you if you want. I mean you asked to speak with me and I have yet to hear the reason you wanted me for." He nodded and I turned to walk away.

"Aethna, you a-are dif-different." He said and looked over my shoulder at him, he was smiling, it was weak, but a smile none the less. "The only way I'm different is that I don't belong in either world." I said and stuck my hand in the sunlight. My skin tingled, but nothing happened. "You see? This is the only difference." I said and pulled my hand back to me.

"I'm not even supposed to exist. I am a mistake in every way, unable to fit in any world. I have no home and I never will." I said and he looked away, hiding his face from me. "I'll leave now Professor." I said and walked away, leaving him standing there. I walked back into the great hall, then sighed and leaned against a wall. I never said it out loud before and it hurt more than I thought it would.

I always knew it was true, but never wanted to believe it myself. I pushed off the wall and ran into Draco and his goons. He shoved me off him and I felt my anger rising before I could stop it. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Watch it boy." I hissed in his ear and his goons came to his aid, but I jerked him to the ground and tripped them both, sending them crashing to the ground. I let Draco go and jumped up, backing a bit away from them. "What was that all about?" he snapped, holding his arm. I shook my head, then turned and took off running.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Anger and its consequences

I told Hermione that I was sorry, that I couldn't help her anymore, but she was too caught up in her books to notice. I stayed as far as I could away from Draco and his friends, hoping he wouldn't say anything. On Thursday, Hermione almost dragged me to breakfast, saying that I needed to eat before our first flying lesson today. I sat down beside her and she started telling every one about her tips and clues about flying, while I picked at my food.

"Aethna? You alright?" I jumped and saw it was just Harry that was talking to me. Hermione was done talking and our little group was looking at me. "Y-yes." I mumbled and took a bite of grits to keep myself from having to talk. It must have been good enough for them, because they went back to their talks about Quidditch teams.

I felt someone bump my arm and I jerked my head to see Hermione getting up. "I'm going to the library for some last minute studying. Want to come?"

I shook my head and turned back to my still full plate. "It will be alright Aethna, flying can't be that bad." Ron said, thinking I was just nervous about flying. I tried to smile, but failed and went back to picking at my food. I decided I couldn't eat anything and my plate cleared itself and I stood up and started toward the doors.

"Mail's here." Someone said and tons of owls flew it, dropping packages at students. I saw Giomanach flying toward me with a small package. I caught it and gave him a treat and he flew off. "What you got there Neville?" I turned and saw he was holding a round glass ball, which filled with red smoke.

I saw Draco headed toward me, and went to turn, but he grabbed Neville's ball. Harry and Ron jumped up, but Professor McGonagall appeared and Draco dropped it back into his hands. He walked past me and glared. "What are you looking at freak?" he mumbled under his breath and I felt my anger rising, but noticed Snape was watching me from the teachers' table.

I walked out of the great hall and to my Defense against the Dark arts class. Snape was waiting on me; he had to move super fast or something, because I walked quickly. I sat down and he shook his head. "Practice today." "Practice what?" "Controlling your emotions and temper. I heard what happened with Draco; although I'm sure he exaggerated a bit." I bit my lip and stared at the ground.

"You said it wouldn't happen again. It did and just now in the great hall, you almost lost it again." I nodded, not wanting to lie anymore. "Now if you want to keep this a secret, then you must learn to control it. Master it and let it be yours instead of you being at its mercy." I nodded again, not knowing what to say. "Now to practice your control, I'm going to make you angry, you try to restrain yourself." I nodded and he took out his wand.

I fell onto the ground and hit my head against the cold rock floor. "Get up freak." He hissed and I felt my temper flaring up and before I could stop myself, I moved with such speed that he couldn't defend himself and I had my hand gripped around his throat. He glared at me and I gasped, dropped him and backed away. He rubbed the red mark and shook his head. "If you were to do that to a student, you would be revealed and everyone would fear you."

I sank into one of the chairs and he shook his head. "Aethna, you are different. Your emotions are going to be difficult to control, but you must do it!" he explained and I tossed my hands up, tired of people telling me what I must do. "I know! I know! Alright? I'm a freak; I am not supposed to exist! I don't belong here or anywhere! I know this already!" I screamed at him.

He didn't seem fazed by my words. "Prove your right to belong and exist." He said and I looked up at him. "I'm ready to try again Professor." I said after a minute and stood up. He never said a word, but his spells hit me almost every time. I continued to attack him after, losing control. After about an hour, I was sweating and in a corner, my knees hiding my face.

"I'm sorry Professor, I went too far." I whispered, tears spilling over my red eyes. "I'm fine girl, get off the floor." His voice was horse from insulting me and I looked up just a bit and quickly buried my head against my knees again. "I can't. I'll lose control again." I heard him walk closer toward me and he jerked me off the ground and I tried to hold my breath, but needed to breath.

The smell was terrible and lovely at the same time. My eyes opened and I stared at the veins pulsing in his body, my eyes found the five lines of blood dripping down his torn shirt. I licked my lips and reached slightly, but realizing what I was doing and tried to get away from him. "Let me go!" "Control it!" his voice rang through me and I looked back into his intense coal eyes.

"I can't." I breathed and he dropped me onto the ground. "Get out." he said and I scrambled to my feet and took off, away from that smell. I ran outside into the fresh air and tripped over my own feet, falling to the ground. It was a bright day, sunny with a nice breeze, but the smell still was all around me. I heard footsteps and was scared to look up because my eyes might be red still.

"Look at this guys, our little Gryffindor freak has fallen and can't seem to get up." Draco cackled along with his friends and I was just trying to calm down. "What's wrong freak? No one likes you?" he laughed and gave my side a small kick, but I snapped and grabbed his leg, jerking him down. "Back off and Leave me alone before I hurt you!" I growled under my breath and he tried to get out of my grip, but I held on tight.

"Let go you freak!" I tighten my grip and growled. "Will you leave me alone?" I asked and he nodded as quickly as he could. I let go and he jumped up, making sure his foot was fine. My rage normally would have gone away by now, but I still felt it bubbling inside of me. I sneered at him and got up, walked over to him and noticed he was slightly taller than I was.

I looked up into his eyes and he gave a gasp, staring at me. "I'm not one to be messed with Draco Malfoy." I said sweetly and he tumbled away from me, calling for his goons to follow him. I chuckled to myself and then stretched. My anger quickly disappeared as he left my view, but I was still smiling. I felt great and jumped at the hand that appeared on my shoulder.

"Perhaps Draco was telling the full truth." His chilling voice made me stop smiling and turn to face him. "This is your control?" he asked and I glanced at his chest. "I told you before I am perfectly fine." "Forgive me professor, but I must be getting to my flying lesson now." "That isn't for another forty-five minutes, we must talk." He steered me toward the black lake and I felt strange walking beside him.

"What do you want to speak with me about?" "Your history." I almost tripped, but caught myself. "I have a normal history." "That's a lie." "Well as normal as someone like me can have." "That's a better lie." I gritted my teeth, but didn't say anything. "Your father was…" "A monster." "Your mother…" "Was stupid for falling for his lies." "Your siblings…" "Don't exist." "You…" "Are his creation and sole heiress." "Heiress?" "I have a choice." "A choice?" "It's none of your business." I said and walked off, heading toward the castle and my next lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Flying and temptation

I walked over to the field where there were about twenty or so brooms, a woman was setting the last one down when she saw me approaching. "Ah, Miss Chesmino, what can I do for you?" I looked at the ground, the last of my anger fading away. "I wanted to ask you about flying." "What about it?" "What's it like?" she paused and thought for a moment.

"It is different, dangerous and wonderful at the same time. You feel as if you can touch the sky, but if you fly too high, you will lose control and hurt yourself or someone else." her explanation caught me off guard, because that was how I felt about my anger most of the time.

"Madam Hooch, thank you. I was a bit nervous, but now I feel as if I might do alright." her eyes met mine, "You are from a wizard family, were you never taught to fly? Most witches and wizards already have flown at some point." I looked at my feet, then shrugged. "As you know, I wasn't raised as a normal witch, my past was slightly different because of my father and his family."

I mumbled and she placed a hand on her chin. "I understand, but I must get back to planning the lesson, there is still fifteen minutes before class, so I suggest you go get something to eat, you look pale." I smiled and nodded, then walked off. "I'm always pale." I whispered to myself as I pasted Harry and the others, not bothering to say anything to them.

I glanced around and found myself alone in a courtyard, everyone else must be already at their next lesson, waiting to begin. I sat down in the middle of the grass, then started to mediate, hoping to calm my thoughts if only for a moment. Suddenly I was jerked from my meditation by a force unknown. I looked around and finally found the source, my heart starting racing.

"Well well, playing human are we?" I was frozen, his cold eyes holding me in place. He swayed over to me, with such grace and easiness, who wouldn't want to be with him, always by his side. I snapped my eyes shut, not daring to let him control my thoughts like he did my mother. "You're not real." "Then neither are you." he purred above me, I refused to look at him again.

My arm felt pain as I was jerked off the ground and was being held up by his cold deadly hand. "You will return." "No." I whimpered and he threw me to the ground. I coughed and a little bit of blood came out, he threw back his head, laughing at me. "See, you're half, stuck between. Still dangerous, but still weak and vulnerable." he held out his hand to take.

"My sweet Aethna, my lovely daughter, return to me." I couldn't speak, locked with his eyes again, I shook my head no slowly, he growled softly. "I'll be watching you sweetheart. Until next time." I felt someone touching my shoulder and I jerked around, ready to attack to see Neville tripping and falling to the ground behind me. I realized that he had penetrated my mind to speak with me, so he must be close. I quickly blinked and got up, my body was fine and in the same place it was before the vision.

"Madam Hooch sent me to find you." he said and I looked around, desert as always, class must have started. "I don't really want to go to class, because I'm scared to fly." he said as he got up and we started toward the courtyard. "It'll be alright Neville, I'm sure you can't be that bad at it." I tried to cheer him up, but he still looked scared.

"Have you ever flown?" I shook my head, looking away. "Well I'm sure you'll be a natural." I felt myself blush and quicken my pace, he hurried to catch up. "There you two are!" Madam Hooch's voice found us as we finally arrived, eying us closely. I took a empty broom and Neville took his beside Ron. "Stick your hand out and say 'Up'" she told us.

I found some courage, thinking that if I could fly on a broom, maybe I would be able to escape my father. I held my hand out and saw it shaking, I tried to steady it, but my nerves were still shaken by the mind throw. "Up." I said and my broom left the ground about an inch, then fell back down. "UP!" I repeated and it shot into my hand, my anger got out for an instant.

I waited for the rest to get their brooms in hands and then we were shown how to mount them. She told us to kick off the ground when she blew her whistle, but before she could, Neville got scared and kicked off, shooting into the air. She called for him to come back, but he was so scared and couldn't do anything, but then he started to try to move and I could see him starting to slip.

I kicked off the ground as hard as I could and shot up too, nothing but helping Neville in my mind. The rush was like nothing I had felt before, but I was also frightened, this was very high. He slipped and I reached out for his hand, barely catching him. His hand was sweating as the broom went out of control and we started spinning around toward the ground.

I panicked slightly and tried to pull him up, but he struggled, panicking as well and I gripped tighter, and saw the ground almost upon us and I tried one last time to pull him, but heard his wrist break and dropped him completely, falling off the other side of the broom and hitting the ground on my side.

I screamed at the sharp pain in my side and saw I had landed on a rather thick stick, it was deep in my side. The others were watching Neville being checked on by Madam Hooch, who said his wrist was broken, then they headed my way. "I'm fine!" I squeaked and blinked back tears. Madam Hooch nodded and quickly ushered the others away. I stood up and blocked anyone's view from the wound.

I started to back away, but Malfoy turned as I did and his mouth fell open as he saw the stick poking out my side. "She needs help!" he yelled and everyone started to turn, but I ran as fast as my feet would take me, which was faster than they could see. My vampire abilities had kicked in when my body realized it was hurt, I was gone and found a lone hallway.

I looked at the wound, it was pretty bad, bleeding a lot. I ripped the bottom of my shirt off to see it better, then I went to touch it, but it shot pain through my body, making me sink to the ground. "Keep still." I froze at his voice, he was serious and I felt his icy hand on my exposed stomach and held my breath. His other hand gently touched the stick and I quickly gripped the window frame, biting my lip as he jerked it out. I didn't scream, but bit my lip hard, drawing blood of course.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head, then opened my eyes to be met with his coal ones. "Your eyes…" I looked away and knew what I needed, then realized he was filled with it. My urges were stronger than ever before, I needed blood and he was too close for me to resist. "Professor…" I breathed and he must have realized what I needed and his eyes became wide.

I was in full vampire mode, if he didn't get away, I would do something bad. "Do you need it that bad?" his voice was quiet and serious, I looked at the wound, it wasn't bleeding as much, slowly healing. "Just a bit will do." I heard myself speak, it was intoxicating, the tone a vampire uses to seduce their victim. He nodded and lifted his sleeve to show his pale skin.

"Just a bit…" I repeated and leaned toward him, my fangs slowly coming out.


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction: Chase the Morning

HPLS: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone:

Harry Potter. Love story, going to be as close to the books as possible. Neville Longbottom is the lucky guy in this one.

Chapter 10: Midnight Strolls and Mistakes

My lips touched his skin and I felt him shiver at the iciness of them. I lifted my mouth just a bit so I could bite down, but froze when I tasted my own blood. I remembered biting my lip and drawing blood, I moved quickly away from him and tried to calm my breathing. His eyes opened after a minute, realizing that I wasn't biting him. "What's wrong?"

I licked my lip and saw it had already healed, being the smaller wound. "Oh, your blood." he mumbled and I wiped the blood away, cleaning my lips of blood, then winced at the pain, the wound was still bad. "You're still losing blood." he said and lifted me off the ground to stand up. "Do it." he said and I couldn't resist the urge anymore, I needed the blood to heal.

I stood on my toes and he leaned down toward me, my fangs pierced his neck as gently as I could manage and I heard him gasp. After a moment, he relaxed and I tasted him fully, it was as intoxicating as ever before. My senses had perked up and I heard someone walking, then stopping. Class must have been let out by now, the halls would soon be full with students.

I released him and pulled away, but his hands gripped my forearms and he stumbled, pushing me against the wall. "Too much…" he breathed and his head rested on my shoulder. I listened to his breathing and soon it seemed normal. His body became heavy and we sank to the ground. I lifted his head and saw his eyes were gazed, he was close to passing out.

"Professor?" I breathed and he nodded, then slowly got up, pressing his hand to his neck, then seeing just a few drops of blood. "It will be sore a bit." I said getting up, bringing the stick and the bottom of my shirt with me. "I'll disposed of this stuff, you need some rest to recover." I explained and he nodded, motioning for me to walk with him. We found a empty courtyard and he paused, looking at me closely.

"Vampire bites are said to be incurable." he said and I shrugged. "You will be fine because even if they are, I'm only half and the same rules don't apply." "I see that." he said and glanced at the bright light around us. "What will happen to me?" "You will be a bit weak, other than that, nothing should happen to you." I explained and he nodded, then turned me by the shoulder and looked at the wound. "It's gone." "That's what a bit of blood will do." I said and saw the tiny scar on my side. "I should go." I said and started backing away. "Lessons tomorrow." he called and I nodded, then took off running again.

I walked back to the common room to get another change of clothes and saw Harry and some others talking. "Hey Aethna" he said and I foolishly waved, opening my robes and showing my bloody ripped shirt. "Oh my goodness! What's happened to you?" Hermione said, running over, but I quickly dodged her with ease and hurried up the stairs. I closed the door to the dorm, it was empty thank god and I hurried to the bed and threw the bloody clothes into my trunk, then quickly changed into a new outfit before the door opened.

"Why were you're clothes ripped and bloody?" she asked and I shrugged. "When I fell, I got a small cut and ran to the hospital wing to get it healed." I lied and she stared at me closely. "That was the last class of the day, you sure you're alright, that looked like a lot of blood." I nodded and pulled my cloak back around me. "I'm going for a walk." I said and quickly hurried out the room, with her on my heels.

I hurried past everyone I saw, wanting to be alone to figure out what I was going to do. I found myself at the black lake and sighed. I sat down and looked out, the surface was smooth and looked solid. I watched the sun starting to set and decided I should head back before curfew. I found myself lost in the many hallways and it was well dark when I finally reached the common room.

"Three-headed Dog!" Ron's voice hit my ears and I froze, they were talking. "Hey, you guys remember how Aethna was bloody earlier?" "Of course, she was pretty much covered in it." Harry said and Neville squeaked, "You don't think that dog got a hold of her, do you?" "She is strange and distant." Ron said and I looked down, was I really? "Malfoy's got it coming to him." Harry said, changing the subject, then their voices faded and I figured they had went to bed.

She walked out and found Neville sitting with his back to her, she assumed still too terrified to move. She used her vampire speed to sneak past him and up the stairs to the room. Her head peaked in and she found all the girls asleep already and changed, then climbed into the bed, letting her mind clear and then slipped into sleep.

I woke up early and got a nice bath before heading toward the dungeons for Defense against the dark arts class. He was waiting on me of course, he looked a bit more pale than normal. "Let's talk about Vampires." he said with a small smile and I couldn't help but smile to, after all I was a master about vampires. "Are Vampires dangerous?" "Of course, they have abilities to overcome humans and nonhumans." "Correct." "Are you really talking to me about my heritage?" he sighed and sat down behind his desk.

"I wish for you to speak about your parent's history." "Why?" "Because it will help me to help you blend in." "Blend in?" "You wish for this correct?" I nodded and it went quiet. I sighed and looked at the wall full of potion ingredients. "My mother told me she met my father when she was about seventeen. She says she truly fell in love with him and he didn't seduce her, but I cannot believe that she could love a monster."

"He was much older, by appearance and real age, but they ran away. He kept her as a play thing, but his plans were ruined when she somehow became pregnant with me. She refused to abort me, saying that she would give him a heir to uphold true vampire glory. When I was born, my father was angry because I was not a son, the heir he was promised. My mother was let down as well, but still loved me because I was half her and half him." I paused to see what he would say.

"Continue." he simply said and I took another breath. "She told him that they could try again, that a boy was bound to be next, but he refused, saying that if it wasn't a boy, she would still want to keep it and he would be stuck with useless daughters. She was saddened to hear that he wanted to destroy the girls if they were to try again, she left it alone and started to raise me." "So you were lucky to even be alive?" "Yes, my mother told me that I first showed magic when I was about 5, I sneezed and shot into the air until our third floor, where my father was walking. He didn't care that I was magical, he wanted a vampire heir that he was promised, he was kinda a crybaby from what I remember."

I stopped and stared at my fingers, pale, slender, and deadly. "When my father realized that my mother's side of the family were pure blood wizards, it was going to be tough to keep me from school, so that day, he told my mother that he was taking me as his heiress, since she couldn't hold her part up for the heir. I was home schooled into the vampire side of the family, I knew everything by age of 7 and knew how to use my abilities to fight and kill."

"Kill?" "Father would bring home people he said were killing other wizards and vampires, he told me that he only wanted me to help him prove that vampires aren't all bad. I believed him in my young age, but soon realized he was lying when I watched him tear this hunter apart, I ran from home, but he found me and brought me back. My mother wanted it to stop there, but he wouldn't have it." "And your name?"

"My mother wanted me to be named Annabelle, but my father said I was half vampire, I would live beyond that name in no time, so I was name Aethna to let me be recognized as a half-vampire being. I was his vampire princess, I was a young child thrown into a world of killing innocent. I am a dark princess." I finished, mumbling the last part, but he heard it.


End file.
